Vitiate
Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''6-C, likely higher | At least 5-C Name: “The Emperor” aliases include Lord Vitiate & Tenebrae (original name) as well as Valkorion the "Immortal" Emperor of Zakuul. Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 1,400+ years old Classification: Emperor of the Sith/Human-Sith hybrid Destructive Capacity: '''At least '''Island level (Generated this level of energy to help initiate the Ritual of Nathema along with 8000 other Sith Lords), likely higher (Vitiate was proficient enough in the Force to where he could kill a Sith Lord at the age of 10) | At least Moon level (through the Ritual of Nathema he absorbed this level of energy in the process of sub-atomically ripping apart all forms of life on the planet and culling it of the force, thus making him immortal and making said energy his own. Also noted by Revan that he doesn’t need this ritual anymore to perform this feat, which Vitiate demonstrated when he drained the entire population of Ziost on his own) Range: Galactic with telepathy & precognition Speed: Relativistic+ '''(Capable of keeping pace with Revan), '''Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+, can be augmented to Superhuman Levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Strength: Class GJ+ with Force Amplification Durability: Peak Human level+ naturally, at least Island level, likely higher with Force Amplification (Can amp himself with the Force to generate shields or physically enhance his own physical capabilities) | Peak human level+ naturally, at least Moon level 'with Force Amplification (Can amp himself with the Force to generate shields or psychically enhance his own physical capabilities) 'Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: A militaristic and political genius; manipulated Revan and Malak, both famed war heroes and generals of the Mandalorian Wars into being his pawns; preyed off the weaknesses and fears of over a hundred powerful Dark Lords of the Sith after the Golden Age of the Sith Empire was past and Naga Sadow’s defeat in the Hyperspace Wars to lure them to his home planet and devour them with his Sith sorcery to become immortal and increase his own power; also sent Revan and Malak as the vanguard of his invasion before the former’s redemption to the Light Side/Jedi Order, still using him to give him information on the Old Republic capabilities as well as the state of the Jedi Order; attacking over three centuries after the Sith Triumvirate’s defeat in the second Jedi Civil War; also manipulates and plays off the political scheming of the Sith Dark Council so he can continue his unknown research after the Cold War began Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, telepathy, psychometry, telekinesis, clairvoyance, illusion creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, mind/memory manipulation, force fields, various lightsaber combat skills, immortality (types 1 and 6), energy manipulation and life draining on a planetary scale, practitioner and user of ancient Sith sorcery and http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sith_Alchemy'alchemy, can drain others of their psychic presences, minds and souls or strip them of their powers before driving them insane with his mere presence, make others immortal, power amplification, Force Lightning, [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sever_Force Sever Force], [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Essence_Transfer Transfer Essence] Weaknesses: Fears dying or death Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. '-Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. '-Force Drain:' Vitiate drains the life from his opponents and adds it to his own. The scale at which he can use the ability varies from just drawing life energy from those surrounding him to a planet wide draining of the Force (the latter requiring prep prior to the original ritual on Nathema). '-Force Illusion:' The user projects an image into the minds of beings within range, of anything from a pillar of fire to a horde of snarling monsters to a fleet of warships, depending on the range. The user could "see" the illusion as well, though it would be only partially there, semi-transparent like a hologram. The Sith Emperor's most common application of the skill was conjuring doppelgangers of himself to further confuse those he would face in combat. '-Sever Force:' The Sith Emperor attacks a Force User's connection to the Force and can deaden or even outright eliminate his opponent's connection in the process. The Sith Emperor used this power to sever his father's connection to the force. '-Telekinesis:' Revan can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. Other: As tremendously powerful as the former Dark Lord of the Sith, Vitiate/Sith Emperor is, its been suggested its thanks to the tutoring and apprenticeship or friendship as a young man the Emperor enjoyed under the rules of Marka Ragnos and later, Naga Sadow. Also it may be noted that the Sith Emperor is essentially a combination of powers and abilities as well as background to Sidious and Nihilus. Key: Pre-Ritual of Nathema | Post-Ritual of Nathema Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortals Category:Lightning Users Category:Humans Category:Tyrants Category:Psychics Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users